1. Field
The present invention relates to techniques for testing computer systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for simulating a vibration pattern in a computer subsystem for testing purposes.
2. Related Art
Performance problems related to vibrations in computer systems can sometimes be very difficult to diagnose due to difficulties in reproducing the vibrational environment inside a computer system during system operation. A number of devices in a computer system may generate vibrations that interact with internal structures and resonances in the computer system to produce vibration patterns in a computer system. Additionally, external sources of vibration at a computer installation site may also impact the performance of a computer system, and may be very difficult to identify and reproduce.
Hence, what is needed is a method and system that generates a simulated vibration pattern in a computer subsystem, without the above-described problems.